Methods for generating a combined carrier signal from the combined output carrier waves of a plurality of numerically controlled oscillators where the frequency of each carrier wave can be altered by changing an input value into the oscillator are well known and the numerically controlled oscillators for use in such methods are also well known.
One problem which arises is that of the generation of distortion of the carrier wave during transmission and particularly the generation of inter-modulation distortion products.